kyokainorinnefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 27
Court of Dreams (夢のコート Yume no Kōto) and Inside the Letter Box (文箱の中 Fumibako no Naka) are the two segments of the 27th episode of the Kyōkai no Rinne anime and the 2nd episode of the second season. Summary ;a The ghost of a tennis club member has been snatching and hiding every tennis balls that would get out of the club’s court. Just playing once on the court would allow him to pass on, so Rinne enlists Sakura and Tsubasa’s cooperation, but it looks like a match is unlikely to happen... ;b Through an exorcising request, Tsubasa met and agreed to satisfy a female ghost from the Taisho era, who died of a broken heart. Sakura and Rinne suspect the ghost has a different motive for hanging onto him as numerous disasters fall upon him... Plot Overview ;a The high school tennis club brings a case to Rinne regarding tennis balls that just go missing. Rinne discovers the male ghost of a second year student who’d been a ball boy for the tennis club during his first year, but who’d died before he was able to play in his second year. The ghost is up for a game of doubles and is teamed up with Sakura against Rinne and Tsubasa, but he sucks. Rinne gives him a racket with at Tsukumogami sticker to make it alive, but when Tsubasa tries to interfere, the racket becomes enraged and beats Tsubasa to ash. Meanwhile, the ghost becomes content just practicing tennis with Sakura. ;b Tsubasa takes a case of parents who’s teen son is haunted. Tsubasa frees the son, but the ghost, a beauty from the past named Yayoi, has a request that since she died with an unrequited love, that he pretend to be her boyfriend for a while. He agrees, but is worried about what Sakura will say. Rinne is suspicious of the ghost’s intentions, but since Tsubasa insists, he leaves Tsubasa to it. Tsubasa and Yayoi do all sorts of things that nearly cause Tsubasa’s death. Further, Tsubasa has tons of freak accidents. Rokumon finds Yayoi’s love letters to the poor scholar who’d married an ugly, rich girl. Rinne figures out that Yayoi wants to send Tsubasa to the afterlife to be with her. Rinne tries to warn him, but he already knows and just wants to help Yayoi. Rinne tells Yayoi that her plan won’t work as she’ll be cast into hell and Tsubasa will be reborn. As such, she gives up and passes on, asking Tsubasa to go out with her when she’s reborn. Cast in Order of Appearance * Rinne Rokudō * Tennis Boy * Tsubasa Jūmonji * Sakura Mamiya * Rokumon * Yayoi * Miho * Rika Momoi Adapted Chapters *Chapter 82 *Chapter 83 *Chapter 96 Trivia *This is the first episode to contain more than one story. **Another anime adaptation of Rumiko’s major works Urusei Yatsura has the first 21 episodes (except for episodes 10 and 11) containing two stories. Gallery Tsubasa vs Racket.jpg Eye Catch 27.png Tsubasa and a lion.png See also Category:Anime Episodes Category:Season 2